


drives me wild

by seikou



Series: if you love me right (we fuck for life) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, One Shot, i love them like this shut up okay, i need jesus i know. yall do to, jackson is sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikou/pseuds/seikou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"jackson snorts in reply. “okay. who are you and what have you done to jaebum?” the blonde asks suspiciously, tone teasing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	drives me wild

waking up has never been a problem for jaebum. he’s not a morning person per se but he’s got no problem with it either. well, except when he’s hungover and burning like hell. what is the deal with this heat.

he groans and opens his eyes, blinking a few times before closing them back again. the sun is filtering through the small crack of the blind that he’s got hanging on the window. he can deal with that, somehow but his body is seriously sweating and there’s just too much _warm_ on him.

second groan and second time lifting his eyelids open to greet the merry morning, he moves his hand and meets soft skin. _soft skin_ and suddenly jaebum is very much awake, along with a pounding headache that he chooses to ignore in lieu of _staring_ at jackson.

jackson who’s sprawled almost on top of him. jackson who’s breathing softly on his chest like he belongs there. jackson who should really wake up before both of them win the award for burning hot like hell and getting visited by satan himself for stealing his personal heat.

ugh. seriously, jaebum would wake the blonde up but--

he looks so peaceful. and despite jaebum thinking of not wanting to wake up to jackson in the morning, he finds himself pleased that the blonde stayed. it’s nice to wake up with someone there with him. kind of.

he exhales a breath and shifts slightly, making jackson move and burrow his head deeper on jaebum’s chest and he can’t help but smile. it’s adorable and different from the straight forward jackson from last night who’s filled with wanton desire and _demands_ jaebum to mount him then and there on the dance floor. he didn’t. he’s got more self-control than that but getting to his place is another matter and his control can last long but not with jackson’s constant whining and jibes to his libido.

shutting jackson up, as jaebum remembers, is not easy but his methods work and jackson is instantly putty against him; kissing him like there’s no tomorrow, tongue trailing down his long neck and biting on his collarbone. he can feel the throb of the bruise there and he inhales loudly because thinking of last night is seriously getting him worked up and that’s just--

“good morning.” sleepy voice graces jaebum’s ears and he looks at jackson. the blonde’s eyes are bright and his smile more so. he briefly wonders who’ll win the contest of the brightest star if jackson and the sun competes. jaebum thinks jackson would.

raising a hand, he uses his thumb to rub soft circles on jackson’s cheek. “morning, sleepy head.”

jackson snorts in reply. “okay. who are you and what have you done to jaebum?” the blonde asks suspiciously, tone teasing.

“excuse me?” jaebum mutters, confused. what the hell is this wacko talking about now?

the shorter man shrugs. “i mean, you’re nice. why are you nice? you’re supposed to be like--” jackson gestures at jaebum’s body before continuing, “rage-y and mysterious and rude as fuck.”

rude _as fuck?_ jaebum pinches jackson’s cheek and the boy winces, making him smirk. “and how do you know that? have i been rude to you last night, jackson? i’m pretty sure i’ve been nice. took care to explore your body, prepped you right, fucked you nice, made you co--”

“hey hey hey.” jackson interrupts him with a shriek, face red and jaebum can’t help but let out a loud guffaw because morning jackson is very different from last night’s jackson and jaebum finds that so damn _adorable_. he’s still sunshine incarnate but he’s got this cheeky side to him that jaebum can’t help but adore. damn.

“i mean! i mean!” jackson moves and jaebum can feel his naked body press against him and oh. okay. someone’s happy to see him this morning. jackson notices this and reddens more before continuing his tirade, “when i see you on campus you’re always, i don’t know, a snob. you  _never_ smile and i’m always wondering what kind of pole you’ve got stuck up your ass.”

this conversation is getting long and jaebum still has an amazing headache but what he does catch in jackson’s babbling is that the blonde knows him. even before they met at last night’s party.  _he knows_ and jaebum should feel all kinds of _weird_ but all he feels is warm and he recognizes happiness when he needs to and it really is slight happiness that he feels when jackson slips out that he’s known him and deliberately picked up jaebum on a drunken party and here they are. wow.

jaebum’s quiet for a while, disregarding jackson’s words before he feels the blonde moving again, this time literally laying on top of him and jaebum exhales a breath because jackson isn’t light. he packs muscles. jaebum isn’t weak either so he shifts just a little to accommodate the shorter man and yes, their naked bodies sliding together is seriously making his dick hard.

stretching his arms and folding them at the back of his head, jaebum stares down at jackson and shrugs, all nonchalant. “university is for studying, don’t you know, jackson or are you just here to pick up guys and fuck them the whole night?” he teases, corner of his lips twitching to one side when jackson bristles at his reply.

“pfft, no.” jackson fires back, lips set into a cute pout. damnit, damnit, jaebum wants to kiss that pout off jackson’s handsome face. “in fact i’m here to woo guys named im jaebum and become their live in wife. what do you think i’m here for, you asshole.” the blonde pinches jaebum’s nipple and he winces then laughs at how adorably _sarcastic_ jackson is. _he’s perfect_ , jaebum thinks and punches himself mentally.

“stop that.” he warns when the other leans and licks at his nipple, pleasure shooting up his body.

it’s so early and his head is playing some tribal drum rendition but he can’t help remembering last night and jackson’s lips and shit, fuck headaches. no seriously, fuck the headache out of him.

he looks at jackson intensely, eyes dark and jackson gets it. _too perfect_ , jaebum mouths and settles comfortably on the bed while jackson trails kisses down his bare stomach, biting here and there. the blonde stops and jaebum can feel jackson staring at his hard dick before he feels warm breath ghost on the tip of his cock. he hums and jackson mouths at the head and jaebum _stares_ , trying to commit to memory how the blonde looks sucking on his member because it’s truly arousing and beautiful. beautifully arousing is what it is.

a hand reaches out and card through jackson’s light hair. it’s not as soft as jaebum expects but it’s still a great texture and perfect for gripping as jackson moves down his cock deeper, mouth stretching obscenely while he hums like he’s enjoying it. which he is. jaebum can see jackson’s own hard cock, already leaking pre-cum. a groan escapes him when jackson uses that sinful tongue of his, looking up at him as he licks jaebum’s cock from head to base and jaebum wants to record this (this filthy scene with jackson’s lips swollen red and cheeks decorated with a deep blush and corners of his mouth covered in his own saliva and jaebum’s pre-cum) and use it as fap material on nights that he’s only got his left hand as companion.

his thoughts shatters when jackson swallows him whole, ending at the base. the blonde’s throat works and swallows and jaebum’s dick twitches, his stomach tightening as he savors jackson’s talents; namely, no gag reflex. his grip on the blonde hair tightens when jackson starts bobbing his head, cheeks hollowing and it’s seriously fucking up with jaebum’s mind because he’s nearing his orgasm _this_ early. he mutters, “good jackson” and “you look so amazing like this” and “swallow everything babe”. he’s encouraging the blonde with his words and jackson moans, movements unrelenting and it’s when the blonde tongue’s at the slit of jaebum’s dick when he grabs jackson’s head with both hands and shoves the blonde down his cock, shooting his come down the blonde’s throat.

it’s damn filthy and jackson coughs and breathes heavily when he comes up. jaebum’s breathing hard too as he stares at disheveled jackson, morning sun insistent on filtering through his room and jackson, with his wide bright eyes and mouth parted with slight cum trailing down the corner of his lips, looks better than anyone jaebum has ever bedded or seen and he’s seriously fucked. figuratively and literally.

“i want coffee.” jackson mutters suddenly, blinking at jaebum like he’s innocent and hasn’t just given the taller guy one of the best blowjobs of his life.

blinking back at jackson, jaebum gestures at him. “but you haven’t--”

jackson shakes his head, head bowing slightly and jaebum somehow gets it. just with how jackson is acting and the deep blush high on his cheeks and okay, that’s fucking hot.

“did you just come from blowing me?” he asks just to make sure.

jackson snaps his head up and tugs the blanket towards him, covering his lower body with it. “so? it’s not like it’s a big deal! shut up, jaebum!”

he hasn’t even said anything after the question but jaebum’s eyes is teasing jackson. he shakes his head though, leaving it alone and stretches his body like he just woke up from the best sleep of his life.

“well, come on.” he says, jumping off the bed in all his naked glory. “i’ll buy you any kinds of coffee you want. but first, shower.” he then continues to drag jackson towards the bathroom, blanket and all, and thinks that, well, waking up to sunshine isn’t really that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yall thought i'll abandon this right. i almost did. no jk. all my mind could think about was writing this and it was so hARD TO FUCKING FUNCTION. so i wrote this. it's like, 3am now so im dead. i hope yall like this and hinthint at future ones. maybe. who knows. i'm an erratic writer so. ok! enjoy or smth


End file.
